


Babysitting

by blossomdreams



Series: Mischeif in the making [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a babysitter, Children, Clint/Natasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Thor/Ororo - Freeform, mentions of Bruce/Tony, set in the A/B/O verse, spoliers to future stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can handle trick or treating right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My goodness it's been awhile hasn't it! I know I haven't posted a lot in this series, but stories are being planned and coming along nicely. I haven't forgotten about this verse, but man RL can be a real butt kicker. Anyway this skips way ahead, but after watching the Winter Soldier I wanted to write something with Bucky in it. Enjoy!
> 
> Written for the prompt why me? at Comic drabbles

Bucky didn’t think it would be hard. It was only trick or treating with a couple of kids he could do it. He seemed to forget the children that he was going to take. There would be his son Robert, who acted very much like Steve, Bruce and Tony’s children Rebecca and Peter, Natasha and Clint’s twins Pauline and Alexei, and Thor and Ororo’s daughter Astrid. Steve asked him if he needed any help, but Bucky insisted that he could do it. It would be easy or so he thought.

Between keeping an eye on Rebecca’s invention and stopping Peter’s prank war with Alexei he had his hands full. Then Astrid wanted to explore the neighborhood while Pauline and Robert wanted to be carried. Bucky thought he had it under control, until they ran into that adorable scamp Wade Wilson. After that Bucky wondered how they made it home.

After he put the candy away and tucked the kids into bed, he dragged his feet over to his bedroom. Steve looked up from his book with a soft chuckle.

“I told you, you needed some help.”

Bucky grumbled as he plopped down next to Steve. “I think I’m finished playing babysitter.”

“Did you forget you’re going to watch Rebecca, Peter, and David while Bruce, Reed, and Tony are at that conference this week?”

Bucky groaned and placed the pillow over his head. “Why me?”

Steve bit back another chuckle and rubbed his back.


End file.
